1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, which draws in and collects a dust or dirt from a surface to be cleaned by using a suction force generated by a suction source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, identity theft due to unwanted leaks of personal information is on a constant rise, and thus the need for security of personal information is being emphasized.
Particularly, personal information such as a person's name, phone number, address, etc. is often listed on bills, receipts, postal matters, etc. sent by mail after credit cards are used. In the case of individuals, however, individuals usually check the contents in the documents and then deposit them intact into a trash bin without separately removing the personal information. If such documents are dumped in a non-shredded state, it is possible that a person's personal information may fall into the hands of others through various routes.
To prevent such unwanted leaks of the personal information through documents deposited in the trash, purchasing and being furnished with a high-priced paper shredder is burden for each individual, so there is a need for an apparatus capable of shredding the documents at low costs and efficiently collecting shredded paper.